Consejo de amor Drabble adrienette
by Unic00rnio
Summary: Adrien siempre pide consejos de amor a Marinette, pero un día, todo cambió. Basado en la canción "Consejo de amor" de Tini ft. morat.


—La chica que me gusta, es Kagami— recuerdo que me dijo eso me pidió un consejo de amor cuando los dos teníamos 14.

Yo lo ayudé sin dudar, siempre fuí una buena persona.

En ese entonces, empecé a darme cuenta de que quizás no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro y yo tenía que conformarme con su amistad.

Si me toca escoger entre volverte a ver o aceptar que te fuiste, yo prefiero fingir que por tí soy feliz aunque no me escogiste.

Era un día más, un día más en el que Marinette tenía que soportar aquel dolor. Todos parecían felices, ella lo estuvo a primera hora, pero unas simples palabras, pudieron cambiarlo todo.

La vida de Marinette se había tornado más complicada de lo que ella imaginó, todo corría en sus manos ahora, literalmente hasta el destino del mundo.

Pero nadie lo sabía, nadie podía saberlo, no quería ser débil, ya no quería llorar más, mucha gente dependía de ella.

Pero unas simples palabras, la hirieron tanto.

De nuevo, su buen amigo Adrien,

era el indirecto responsable.

—Marinette, ¡necesito tu ayuda! Por favor... Dime, ¿qué puedo regalarle a una chica para demostrar que es importante para mí?—preguntaba algo tímido, como si él estuviera avergonzado de su inexperiencia.

Marinette no supo por qué Adrien siempre venía a ella en busca de consejo, si Marinette fuera buena en el amor, seguramente ahora mismo tendría un novio y ella sería feliz y no estaría llorando por un tipo que nunca la quiso.

Pero... En su alma estaba la voluntad de ayudar a los demás.

Y así lo hizo.

—Depende de quién sea la persona Adrien, regálale algo que signifique mucho para ambos, algo relacionado con una cosa que los unió. Puedo decir que sea quién sea, le va a encantar. —murmuré, con sinceridad. Yo nunca daría un mal consejo a alguien, ni aunque estuviera tan dolida y lastimada.

—¡Gracias Marinette!eres una gran amiga...—el rubio me regaló un suave beso en la mejilla, yo simplemente cerré los ojos y sonreí. —Lo sé, lo sé, pero ahora... ¡Ve por ella!—lo animé.

Él pareció contagiarse de mi entusiasmo y me dijo:

—¡Adios Marinette!nos vemos luego... Te avisaré que tal. — yo asentí ante sus palabras,con una sonrisa.

—Adios,Adrien. — murmuré al verlo alejarse con tanto ánimo.

Y ese adiós significaba mucho más para mí...

Porque Marinette finalmente comenzaría a salir de eso, conocería chicos, viviría lo que le queda de vida, sin descuidar sus responsabilidades. Porque... Era el adiós que ella necesitó.

Y estaba contenta, de que fueran amigos.

Pude haber sido yo, pero dejaste un loco enamorado, pidiendo un beso tuyo en la estación. Y no hay peor desgracia que extrañar lo que nunca pasó.

Estabamos en la playa, nuestro curso se fué de excursión. Yo me divertí mucho, también chateé con Luka en mis ratos alejada del agua.

Luka era sin duda la mejor medicina, con sus besos él podía sanar cada herida de mi corazón.

Sus besos me hicieron sentir liviana y olvidar que alguna vez existió alguien más.

—¡Marinette!—escuché que alguien me llamó, era mi amigo Adrien, lucía agitado.

—Adrien ¿estás bien?— murmuré preocupada, realmente temía que se hubiera lastimado.

—Sí Mari... Lo que pasa es que de nuevo quiero un consejito tuyo. —admitió él, sin mirarme a los ojos.

—¡Por supuesto!—le respondí.

Ambos nos dirigimos a un lugar más cómodo para sentarnos.

—¿Y ahora qué?—murmuré con curiosidad.

—Otro...consejo de amor necesito. Hay una chica... Y no es Kagami, es una chica que me está volviendo loco últimamente. La conozco hace tiempo ya. — admitió sonrojado.

Era muy extraña su actitud y además parecía que su relación con Kagami estaba en el mejor momento.

—Marinette, yo... —él no pudo terminar su frase porque la maestra anunció que ya íbamos a irnos. —cuéntame en el auto, de acuerdo. — le dije.

Él sólo asintió.

Ya dentro del auto, nos sentamos uno al lado de otro,eso ya era normal para los dos.

Él entrelazó sus manos con las mías,yo sólo le seguí la corriente, porque así era él,adicto al contacto físico.

Me encontré con su mirada, y todo cambió para mí, porque él me dijo:

Marinette,dame un sólo consejo de amor,dime...

¿Cómo conquistarte?


End file.
